


Память

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Episode: s03s08 Coda, Established Relationship, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: Спок хочет закрыть глаза и вновь оказаться на Энтерпрайз, стереть прошедший год из памяти; хочет, чтобы он оказался просто затянувшимся дурным сном, наваждением очередной враждебной расы, да пусть даже он растворится в мультивселенной, случится с другими их версиями, главное - не здесь и не сейчас.Не с ними.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 4





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во вселенной ребута, опираясь на ТОС (после серии 3*08, лекарства на Йонаде не было)

Ночное небо за высокими окнами больницы совсем не похоже на "небо" за стёклами Энтерпрайза, полупустая комната ожиданий словно карикатура с комнаты отдыха на корабле, а тихий гул из чужих голосов и шагов в коридоре ничем не напоминает тихое помещение, отделённое от переходов звездолёта тонкой стеной. Спок хочет закрыть глаза и вновь оказаться на Энтерпрайз, стереть прошедший год из памяти; хочет, чтобы он оказался просто затянувшимся дурным сном, наваждением очередной враждебной расы, да пусть даже он растворится в мультивселенной, случится с другими их версиями, главное — не здесь и не сейчас.

Не с ними.

***

_— Немыслимо… Ты жулишь, чертов хобгоблин!_

_— Почему ты так думаешь?_

_— Я не мог продуть десять раз подряд!_

_— В шахматах необходима логика. Ты слишком эмоционально-возбуждён, Леонард._

_Серо-зелёные глаза смотрят насмешливо и игриво, а нога плавно скользит под столом._

_— И кто в этом виноват, Спок?_

***

Спок не закрывает глаз.

Упрямо смотрит на чернильное пустое небо, на котором сияет лишь огрызок молочной луны. Его щиты гнутся, проминаются под натиском эмоций, как фанера во время урагана, но всё, что вулканец сейчас в состоянии сделать, это до боли сжимать руки за спиной и смотреть. Смотреть, не моргая, на небо за окном, пока не заболят глаза, и у слёз, комом вставших в горле, не появится ещё одна причина. Незначительная, глупая причина, которую можно исправить, устранить.

Спок прерывисто вздыхает и всё же опускает веки. К этому дню он готовился весь последний год. И всё же оказался не готов. Так… вопиюще нелогично.

Перед глазами сам собой встаёт Маккой. Красный от злости, резко размахивающий руками, скалящий зубы, как загнанное животное. Острые, а главное _искренние_ слова отскакивают от стен их общей каюты и впиваются в самое сердце.

_— Ненавижу твои любопытные уши, твою гребаную логику и тебя я тоже ненавижу, Спок! Какого черта тебе вечно нужно всё усложнять, остроухий ты ублюдок?! Почему ты не дал мне остаться?!_

Потому что волнение Джима о докторе было слишком очевидно. Потому что Спок не поверил во внезапную влюблённость Маккоя в наивную, простоватую Натиру. Потому что пытаясь уберечь вулканца от одной вины, доктор вменял ему другую.

***

_Доктор непонимающе смотрит на ладонь Спока, что пытается удержать его на кровати. Смотрит на его застывшее восковой маской лицо, на смятение в его глазах и понимает. Острый взгляд тут же обращается на мнущегося рядом Кирка._

_— Ты сказал ему! Ты сказал ему, Джим! Как ты мог?!_

_У Спока всё внутри леденеет от осознания: ему не собирались говорить. Леонард решил всё за них обоих._

***

Натужно шипит дверь, тихо шуршат чужие шаги. Горячая ладонь осторожно опускается на плечо и знакомый горький шепот раздаётся возле уха:

— Спок…

— Здравствуй, Джим.

Вулканец надеется, что его голос звучит достаточно ровно, и продолжает стоять в той же позе, не открывая глаз. Он нелогично боится поднять веки и обнаружить в отражении Джима. Боится увидеть чёрные круги под красными, воспалёнными глазами на бледном, осунувшемся лице. Боится столкнуться с больным, поблекшим взглядом, полным звенящей тоски и безнадёги. Спок боится узнать в Джиме _себя_. Словно до тех пор, пока вулканец не видит раздавленного горем друга, ещё можно что-то изменить, переиграть, исправить.

Но нет.

Нельзя.

Ксеноэритоз не излечим.

И все они об этом знали.

***

_— Убери эти чертовы свечи, терпеть их не могу. Или иди медитировать в другую комнату. — Тихий раздражённый голос раздаётся с кровати, не позволяя Споку начать медитацию. Он встаёт с коврика и послушно задувает благовония. Слова Маккоя нисколько его не задевают, потому что вулканец знает: Леонард любит эти свечи._

_Любит, когда Спок замирает в своём углу, безмолвно позволяя присутствовать в этот личный момент. Любит вместе с ним прикрыть глаза и полной грудью вдыхать необычные ароматы, витающие в воздухе. Любит забирать одну палочку к себе на рабочий стол и тихо писать отчеты, окутанный лёгкой дымкой._

_Но сейчас Спок убирает свечи и включает фильтры, чтобы изгнать запах из комнаты. А потом подходит к кровати, с которой доктору всё тяжелее вставать, и опускается на колени. Горячие ладони касаются прохладной кожи свисающей с кровати руки и прижимают к сухим губам в нежном горьком поцелуе. Маккой вздыхает и до боли сжимает его ладонь._

_— Ненавижу тебя, Спок._

_— Я знаю, Лен, я знаю._

_Слова Маккоя нисколько его не задевают. В их отношениях слова всегда имели прискорбно малый вес._

***

— Мне жаль, Спок, — непривычно тихим голосом произносит Кирк. Весь последний год, что они провели порознь, общаясь с ними, Джим улыбался и смеялся раз в десять больше, чем обычно, говорил нарочито громко, словно пытаясь перекричать мысли в собственной голове, и лишь темнота под глазами становилась всё гуще, а морщины — глубже. Джим хотел провести этот год вместе с ними. Но он был капитаном корабля, у него на попечении были триста человек и десять месяцев миссии впереди. Маккой не позволил ему «так бездарно тратить время». Запретить Споку у него не получилось.

— Мне тоже, Джим.

Кирк не отпускает его плечо, безмолвно стоя чуть позади. Единственная, доступная им сейчас для разговора тема рвёт и так измочаленную душу на куски.

Чувства…

Вулканца тошнит от густого коктейля боли и отчаяния, которым заполнено всё его существо. Он позволил себе слишком много чувств рядом с Леонардом и эмоции подточили его, дюйм за дюймом, чтобы теперь он распадался на куски, как старая колонна, ослабленная временем и ветром.

Спок ненавидит то, что с ним происходит.

— Он… где он хотел, чтобы…

Джим не договаривает. Тихо выдыхает и наконец убирает руку, становясь рядом.

Спок открывает глаза.

— Рядом с дедом. Джоан и её мать прибудут завтра.

— Твой отец?..

— Дипломатическая миссия.

***

_— Это плохая идея, Спок._

_— Я думал, ты уважаешь эту традицию._

_— Не когда она подразумевает знакомство с отцом моего парня-вулканца._

_Спок смотрит на мужчину нервно поправляющего парадную форму и позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку._

_— Но вы уже знакомы._

_— Да, как врач и пациент, не как отец и парень его сына. Черт возьми, Спок, это разные вещи!_

_Маккой хмурит брови и кривит уголок рта. Его пальцы неровно отстукивают по ткани. Спок слегка склоняет голову к плечу, заглядывая доктору в глаза._

_— Всё будет хорошо, Леонард. Даже если ты не понравишься моему отцу, это ничего не изменит между нами._

_Боунз вздыхает и левой рукой ерошит волосы, задумчиво рассматривая правую._

_— Покажи лучше, как делать этот ваш чертов салют._

_Вулканец с готовностью подступает ближе и невесомо касается чужой руки. Он осторожно сближает указательный и средний пальцы, отводит чуть в сторону мизинец и безымянный. Рука доктора подрагивает, пытаясь удержать непривычное положение, а Спок не торопится отходить. Повторяет нехитрый жест, соединяя их ладони, чуть тянет на себя, поднимая руки на уровень груди. Маккой смотрит на эту композицию пару секунд, прежде чем поднять посветлевший взгляд на старпома и улыбнуться._

_— Это тоже часть приветствия?_

_— Нет. — Несколько мгновений Спок молчит, позволяя себе просто наслаждаться чужим теплом и эмоциями, купаться в насмешливых зелёных искрах в серых глазах. — Это не стоит твоего беспокойства, Лен._

_Доктор чуть смещает руку, переплетая их пальцы._

_— Я знаю, Спок._

***

Они снова молчат, думая каждый о своём и одновременно об одном и том же. Терять близких всегда больно. Терять вот так: день за днём наблюдая их угасание, — больно вдвойне. Видеть горькие усмешки на губах, бессилие и злость в родных серо-зелёных глазах. Чувствовать чужую ненависть за то, что не позволил уйти на своих условиях.

— Я постоянно думаю о том, верно ли я поступил.

— Не дав ему остаться на Йонаде? — уточняет Кирк, смотря на друга уставшими глазами.

Спок кивает и наконец переводит на него взгляд. Джим выглядит именно так, как мужчина и представлял. И от этого ни капли не легче.

— Я не знаю, Спок. Правда, не знаю. — Голос у него ломкий, звенящий. Беспомощный. У Спока мурашки от этого голоса. Капитан бы очень хотел сказать, что все действия Спока и все его слова были правильными, единственно верными, но он не знает. Не знает, как было бы проще. — Он не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал тоже, что и он.

— Я — не он, а Леонард — не его отец.

— Хочешь сказать, если завтра сообщат о том, что найдено лекарство, ты не будешь винить себя? За то, что выполнил его просьбу и сделал эвтаназию?

— Откуда?..

— Я знаю… знал Боунза. И знаю тебя.

На мгновение Кирк смотрит на друга так же остро, как когда-то на мостике, но взгляд его быстро меркнет. Джим вновь отворачивается к окну, а Спок думает, как долго они ещё будут путаться во временах.

— Так что?

Спок хочет ответить на его вопрос отказом. Сказать, что он не стал бы себя винить, потому что такое нельзя предсказать. Сказать, что винить себя в том, на что никак не можешь повлиять — нелогично. Но врать Джиму глупо и бессмысленно. Особенно сейчас.

— Если бы Леонард остался на Йонаде, я бы тоже себя винил.

Кирк коротко кивает:

— Как и я.

Тишина почти невыносима, потому что кишит воспоминаниями, отравляющими не хуже цианида, и кислотными мыслями, лишающими последних сил. Капитан разворачивается резко, мерзко скрипя подошвами ботинок по гладкому полу, словно боится, что Спок растворится, как дым, и он не успеет сказать. И смотрит, будто вот-вот сорвётся, а Спок — единственный, за кого можно зацепиться.

— Энтерпрайз предложили ещё одну пятилетку. Мне понадобится старпом, — Джим улыбается блёкло, вымученно, явно бросая на это последние силы.

Спок не хочет его разочаровывать. Одна мысль об этом причиняет ему дискомфорт, но решение принято и обманывать друга, давая ему ложную надежду было ещё более жестоко.

— Боюсь, я не смогу вновь занять эту должность.

Кирк вскидывается, как пёс услышавший грозный оклик, напрягается всем телом и смотрит, заглядывая в глаза. Даже голос его, до этого больше похожий на шелест бумаги, такой тихий и блёклый, крепчает.

— Что? Почему?!

— После того, как будут завершены все формальности, я хочу пройти Колинар.

Джиму требуется пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить значение этого ритуала. А потом порезаться об обиду в его глазах становится вполне возможным.

— Но… Спок!

— Это моё решение, Джим. Оно не подлежит обсуждению. Я его не изменю.

Тишина между ними давит, натягивая нервы до предела. Целую вечность они смотрят друг другу в глаза, словно проверяя на прочность. Несмотря на шаткость своего состояния, Спок отступать не собирается. Принятое решение логично. Оно избавит от дискомфорта, деструктивных эмоций, пожирающих его. Но оставит ему воспоминания. Тихую, безболезненную память. И Джим понимает. Смягчает взгляд и призрачно улыбается, уже не способный на большее.

— Что, оставишь меня без присмотра? Я ведь и дров наломать могу.

У Спока дрожат губы в намёке на улыбку и на мгновение Джим верит, что вулканец передумает. Лишь мгновение, пока не слышит его спокойный голос:

— Ты взрослый, самостоятельный человек. Тебе не нужны соглядатаи. Покровительственное отношение Леонарда всегда строилось на эмоциях, а не на фактах.

В начале их беседы Споку казалось, что выглядеть более разбитым Кирк уже не сможет. Он ошибся. Теперь Джим выглядит ещё более тусклым и обессиленным. Словно из него вынули последний шарнир, который худо-бедно скреплял детали, и теперь мужчина завис в мгновении перед тем, как рухнуть. Споку жаль. Но горькая мешанина в душе не даёт ему свободно дышать, застревая в горле и заставляя мужчину нелогично бояться захлебнуться ею.

Без Леонарда эмоции губят его.

***

_Серо-зеленые глаза цепко оглядывают Спока, прижатого к тёплой стене камеры, и мужчина смягчает взгляд. Маккой понимающе улыбается и крепче сжимает обнаженное предплечье вулканца._

_— Я знаю, Спок. Я тоже волнуюсь за Джима._

_Клубок страха, свернувшийся в груди, когда их разделили, слегка ослабевает под натиском чужих эмоций. Леонард, прекрасно осознавая это, щедро делится со Споком своими волнением и уверенностью. Это должно лишь ухудшить его состояние, но странным образом, напротив, помогает. Словно Маккой, делясь своими чувствами, забирает у Спока излишки, давящие на щиты. Доктор касается его, заглядывая в глаза, и дышать становится легче._

***

Спок закрывает глаза.

В темноте под закрытыми веками ему чудится комната отдыха на Энтерпрайз. Россыпь незнакомых звёзд за окном, уютное помещение и тишина в коридоре за дверью. Ему чудится тихий шорох двери и знакомая тяжелая поступь. В кромешной тьме он видит изученное до каждой черточки лицо. Тёплый взгляд, лишенный обиды и злости, мягкую улыбку без затаившейся горечи.

Спок закрывает глаза и вспоминает каждую минуту, которую им удалось провести вместе. Потому что теперь это единственное, что у него осталось.

Память.


End file.
